


Detention

by Ashley_Patroclus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Patroclus/pseuds/Ashley_Patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s first detention doesn’t go exactly how he thought it was going to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Shit. This week didn’t turn out how Blaine had thought it was going to at all. His fifteenth birthday was largely unspectacular – and ten there was flunking that French quiz which his father wasn’t too happy about. And then, there were those assholes that were picking on him in gym class, which landed him in afterschool detention.

It was stupid; really, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been called ‘fag’ before. But the week already had him on edge and when he retaliated against that idiot in math – and with Dalton’s no bullying policy in place – the only thing the teacher saw was Blaine punching the other boy right in the jaw.

And so he was walking down the hall down to room 231 – He had never been in this room before; when he walked in seeing Japanese symbols all over the wall he knew why. Japanese was a cool language and all, heck; he even watched a couple of their cartoons. But his parents expected him to know French so their vacations to Europe wouldn’t end up fruitless.

And aside from a seemingly normal classroom, Blaine saw the detention proctor sitting at the teacher’s desk, thumbing through a magazine. He walked over and handed the man a detention slip, which he lazily looked at before looking at Blaine,

“Take a seat, Mr. Anderson, no talking and no electronics. You may do homework or read your textbooks.”

“Right, ok,” Blaine said, before looking to the desks. There was another student in the room. He was attractive even by regular standards, but Blaine particularly liked Blondes. The boy had to be his age; maybe a year older… he wasn’t sure.

Blaine sat a row ahead of the other boy and a seat to the right. After pulling out his homework, he sighed heavily and tried to work on his homework between stealing glances at the other young man. 

*    *    * 

Thirty minutes into his prison sentence, the teacher which Blaine ‘affectionately’ called the “Warden” set his magazine down audibly.

“I have a staff meeting, I’ll be back at the end of the hour to release you from detention,” he said. 

“I expect you to adhere to the rules,” he continued, “Stay Vigilant and Be Diligent – Dalton’s motto, quite?”

Blaine and the other boy nodded, and with that he, rather unceremoniously, walked out the door. The only sound now was the comically outdated clock on the wall. The French homework before Blaine seemed even duller than before.

“Pssst,” he heard from behind him. The blonde, trying to get his attention.

Blaine was worried of course, about getting in trouble again. This detention was already unbearable, he couldn’t imagine getting a second one.

“Shh,” he parroted back, “We’re supposed to be quiet.”

“You think I care about that?” the boy said, “I transfer to Montgomery Bell boy’s school in Tennessee next week.”

“Well, bully for you,” Blaine said snidely, “but I’m stuck here so keep it down.”

The boy frowned, Blaine staring at him intently, “Come on, what’s your name, kid? I’m Sam”

Blaine sighed, It didn’t help that this boy was so cute, and that his enormously large lips made a particularly pitiful sad face, “I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

Sam smiled gently, “Nice to meet you; Blaine, Blaine Anderson”

“Wow,” Blaine laughed, “That was really lame.”

“I thought it was clever,” Sam said, frowning again and looking self conscious, “guess not.”

“I guess it wasn’t so bad,” Blaine chuckled, “What are you in for anyway?”

Sam broke eye contact, fiddling with the pen in his hands and looking at nothing in particular, “I’ve been skipping a lot since we move next week. I got caught yesterday and have detention until Friday.”

“Ouch,” Blaine said, “That’s harsh.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, before looking at Blaine again, “What about you?" 

It was Blaine’s turn to be bashful, readjusting uncomfortable in his seat, “I punched a guy in my class.”

“What? Why?”

Sam’s smile was both charming …and annoying, “Because he called me a fag.”

“Whoa,” he said, with a lack of believability in his voice, “A little guy like you? Props for sticking up for yourself." 

Blaine turned around in his seat and faced front. The clock ticking noise filled the room without their voice.

But Sam was unrelenting, “…So are you?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, not that Sam could see, since he was still facing forward, “Am I what?”

“Y’know,” Sam whispered, “gay?”

Blaine turned around, his face twisted in patronizing anger, “And what if I am?”

Sam threw his hands up in surrender, “No, no, I don’t… I’m not bothered by it or anything. I was just wondering… I’m sorry.”

Blaine looked at Sam in the face. And he could tell that Sam was being genuine. That he… truly didn’t understand.  Well – fifteen or sixteen year old boys… Not a lot makes sense anyways. And Blaine softened at the look of regret on Sam’s face – something about it made Blaine lower his guard.

“I don’t know,” Blaine said at last, “I mean, I think so.”

Sam looked at Blaine again, the clock ticking away, “Well, then it’s really fucked up that that guy messed with you.”

Blaine breathed heavy, “Thanks…”

“So,” Sam continued, “What’s it like?”

Blaine half smiled, with a raised eyebrow, “What’s **what** like?”

“Being… into boys,” Sam asked quietly, “Is it weird?”

Blaine shook his head, “I don’t know – It’s all I’ve ever known, you know? Whenever boys would talk about girls, I just didn’t feel… like everyone else. And then I started getting these dreams a couple years ago. And they were always about boys.”

“Whoa, dude,” Sam said, “You’re not, like, all those depressed kids right? You’re not sad or whatever?”

Blaine laughed, “Uh, no, not exactly. I’m pretty happy, actually. It’s just hard sometimes when guys are jerks. And dating is sort of hard. Everyone here has girlfriends at the other private school and I haven’t even kissed anyone.”

Sam frowned again. So did Blaine.

“Would,” Sam said quietly, “you like to?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You can kiss me…” he continued, “If you wanted.”

Blaine’s chest began to pound so loud he thought his ears were going to explode. Was Sam serious? Did Blaine want to have his first kiss with this boy? He wouldn’t even see him after this week.

Blaine only nodded, and with that, Sam got out of his desk and walked over to Blaine. And Sam balanced on the front of his feet as he knelt down to be eye level with Blaine.

“Ready?” Sam asked.

Blaine couldn’t reply, he just waited. And suddenly there were two dry lips on his own. And even though he never kissed anyone before, he felt like he knew enough from watching old films with Ava Gardner in it. Not too much tongue, but enough to taste Sam. Must’ve had soda… or tea or something… Sam tasted sweet. And the kiss was gentler than he thought it was going to be.

“Boys!” said a voice. Sam pulled away quickly, “I come back to let you out early and you’re busy making out.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Blaine said, insistently, “It wont happen again. I’m so sorry.”

Sam looked over at Blaine, frustration in his face, “We weren’t doing anything wrong – Don’t apologize.”

“Mister Evans,” the proctor said, “I’m not talking about the kiss, I’m talking about the fact you’re in detention right now.”

“Oh,” Sam said blankly, “right…”

“But it’s the end of the day, and I don’t want to be here any longer.” He continued, “Both of you get going. I’ll see you tomorrow after school, Mister Evans.”

The boys didn’t need any other insistence – they packed their bags and hauled out of there, Sam undoing his tie so that it would hang loose around his neck.

“You think he’ll tell anyone?” Blaine asked, worry in his voice.

“Why does it matter?” Sam answered, “There’s nothing wrong with us.”

“Us?”

“Well, yeah,” Sam said, “You didn’t think I was doing you a favor by asking you to kiss, did you?”

“You mean…” Blaine started.

Sam stopped and turned to Blaine, “Hey, if a tiger is hungry, he’ll eat. Especially if it’s a dish that looks as good as you.” 

Blaine smirked, “And I thought you couldn’t get any cornier.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Yup, this week didn’t turn out how Blaine had thought it was going to at all. 


End file.
